Of babies and happiness
by Chrissy343
Summary: Years after "The Amber Spyglass" Will marries another woman and has a child. This is a dabble on what happens after that. DISCLAIMER: I do not own His Dark Materials.


"**Will,honey." I said,stepping out into the garden "Come to bed. It's getting late.". He stood up,stretched,and said "Lyra. She was there...". "Will" I said again "You will never see Lyra again,and I'm sorry about that. But she is in a different world. And her and Pan are just fine. So come to bed.". He looked at me. I could see so many emotions in his face...his longing,his love,and a little shimmer of hope. My own Dæmon(a Slender Mongoose) was on my shoulder. I have only known him and been able to visualize him for a month...his name is Khaymin. I call him Khay(Kay). Will finally agreed,mumbling something about love and hormones before slipping past me and into the house,Kirjava fallowing silently behind him. I sat down on the bench,Khay slipping from my shoulder onto the bench. I said "Lyra...if you're there I want to tell you I love Will with every fiber of my being and vow to take care of him.". I I then got up and Khay said "I know you love him. I do,too. As well as Kirjava.". I slipped inside. Will was indeed in bed. I slipped in,too. Will turned to me and said "I love you.". "No," I said "you don't. You can't. Not after Lyra...but I appreciate you saying it anyway.". He looked at me like I had just slapped him in the face. Maybe it was a slap in the face,but he needed to hear that. Maybe he just hasn't realized it yet. "Momma" I heard a little voice say. I turned my head and there was Sarah,my child. Will turned to look at her,too. "Come here,honey." I said. So she walked over and hopped on the bed. "Momma." Sarah said "I'm scared.". "Why?" I asked "What are you scared of?". "Monsters." she answered "Like the Boogyman.". "Sarah,honey," Will stepped in "It's okay...come here.". She crawled over to Will. He told her about Dæmons and how hers will scare away the monsters for her. Her little face was hard in concentration. "Aha!" she said "I found him. His name is Kohaku...but he likes Haku better! He changes into all different animals..." the she grew quiet for a few minutes before she said "He says he loves me very much and he will scare away any monsters for me.". Both Will and I smiled. Kirjava brushed against Will. Khay was on my shoulder,smirking. Sarah giggled. Then her face grew scared. "Honey?" I asked her "Are you okay?". She shook her head. "Thunder. And lightning. I hate them. They gonna kill me.". "Sarah,we're inside,honey." I said "Thunder and lightning can't get us in here. Now,why don't you go to bed? You know you have school tomorrow.". She nodded. "I love you." I said,giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too,mommy." she said. Will walked her to her room and tucked her in. I sighed. "You have to tell them SOME time." Khay said,stating the obvious. "I know," I said "I know.". My hand went to my stomach and I rubbed it while thinking of my unborn child. "Your going to be a great mother for the new baby." Khay said,going under the covers. I smiled. Then Will came in. My hand shot from my stomach and to my side again. "Whats wrong?" he asked as he slipped back into bed "Stomachache?". "Not exactly." I responded "Well,you see,...your going to be a father to another child.". I ducked my head under the covers,just like a child who's afraid of the dark. Khay was huddling close to me,saying "You're gonna have to face him,you know.". I felt his arms pull me up out of the covers. I looked at him and started to sob. He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. "Why are you crying?" he asked "This is great news!". I looked up at him. "R-r-r-really?" I managed to sputter out. "Of course." he said "Sarah will have a new little brother or sister and I get to be a dad all over again!". Then he kissed me and tucked me back into the covers,like he does with Sarah. Khay snuggled in to me. He didn't say anything...he didn't have to. It's strange how I felt so much like a child at this point. It was even MORE strange since I was carrying one. But that didn't matter. Will was happy. That did. **


End file.
